Meanwhile Back on Earth Part Deux
by Quryuu
Summary: The gods get another look into Percia's adventures on Arda. This time they get to see her help her friend Bilbo journey to destroy the One Ring
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile Back on Earth Part Deux

Note: someone wanted this to be added. So I figured what the heck. Hope you enjoy. Normal disclaimers apply.

This is to be read with Percia Jackson and the One Ring

XXXX

Chapter 1

It had been 15 long years since Percia had left their world to try and save her brother Triton. At least two years before that since he'd last seen and spoken to his demigod daughter. Sometimes he feared he would forget what she looked like. Not that he actually could, he was a god and his memory was infinite. One of the reasons they were so good about holding grudges.

Still Poseidon missed his child. Percia had been the only demigod daughter he'd ever sired. She'd been so full of life and fire (amusing considering she was a child of water), and she made him want to be better just watching her grow. Even in the face of adversity she shone brightly.

It had hurt when she'd chosen to stay in that other world. He had been equal parts proud and devastated. He choice had been made to save their world and her family, yet her loss still struck a cord in him and would for eons to come.

The only upside was that Ulmo, his counterpart in that world, allowed a small viewing portal for them to be able to look in on his daughter from time to time. He or one of his family could push power into the small orb and check in on the girl. He tried not to do it often, which took a while to follow, as he had his own duties to perform. Still, at least he had a small connection to his lost child.

So he got to watch as she moved in with Bilbo, whom his family considered an honorary brother for the kindness he'd shown Percia. He'd seen her go on her own adventures and make new friends, including her adopted brother Strider. Personally he wholeheartedly approved of the man's overprotective nature when it came to Percia. She needed someone to make sure the males of that world did not get too handsy.

Many of his female family members could be found watching the orb, especially when she was in proximity of that uppity, pointy-eared bastard. Oh how he would like to ring that blonds neck! How dare he constantly harass and pester his child!

What really irked him was that most of his family thought she'd end up with that blasted elf. In fact he'd seen Hermes taking bets of all things! His nephew was lucky he was so fast or Poseidon would have hung him by those ridiculous winged shoes in his deepest dungeon.

Amphitrite thought his overprotective parental tendencies to be adorable, which made it all the worse. He was NOT adorable! He was the god of the sea! People feared his wrath! So really his wife needed to stop laughing at him and petting him like he was a miffed kitten!

At least Triton and Tyson agreed with him. The three of them had composed their own note to Strider in the set of letters they sent to Percia during the convergence. He would have to act in their stead as her protector from the males of that world. Thankfully he seemed to be doing a good job. His wife and even his daughters had scolded him for such, though he was sure the latter did so because he'd been even more intrusive in their own love lives. It's not his fault none of their suitors possessed enough backbone to face him. If they couldn't stand up to him or their brothers, then what good would they be in protecting his precious daughters from danger? Really, they needed to see it from his point of view!

Triton totally understood his point of view now that he had a few guppies of his own, one of which was a beautiful little girl. He'd named her Ariel to honor Percia, though no one had really known why. When he'd asked his son, he'd grinned wryly and said he knew Percia would have gotten a kick out of it so it was his way of honoring his lost sister. (All of them agreed it was far too soon for anyone to use her name for another child just yet.)

His green eyes drifted to his left wrist where a somewhat rudimentary bracelet made of twine and a few odd beads sat innocently. It had been a gift from Percia, along with a few hastily written words on parchment from the time they were able to send Bessie to Arda to give Percia the small care package they'd compiled for her. None of them had expected anything in return, so the small objects and notes had been a welcome blessing. He kept her small note to him in a very special frame in his bedroom. It helped to bring a smile to his face no matter how bad of a day he had.

A small shadow popped up in front of his face, distracting him even further.

"Fish face, come to the viewing room."

With another pop it disappeared, causing Poseidon to flinch slightly, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Hades had been a rather surprisingly frequent visitor to the 'viewing room' that the viewing portal was kept in. According to his wife, Persephone, he was actually a closet romantic and enjoyed keeping an eye on Percia to see how her love life progressed. His elder brother also 'shipped' Percia and the Elf, which pissed Poseidon off to no end.

Huffing in annoyance he pushed away from his desk, not like any work was getting done in any case, and made his way to the viewing room. The guards and servants he passed nodded in difference.

The viewing room had originally just held the viewing portal. Slowly over time chairs and couches had been added, all in various styles and comfort levels. Many were reminiscent of the gods that had created them, like the pink chaise for Aphrodite and the deep black armchair with blood red accents for Ares. Hermes had chosen a tie-dyed beanbag chair.

Entering the room he found his older brother and shockingly Athena watching the scene play out on the screen Hephaestus had rigged up to make the images bigger for them.

"What is going on," he asked, trying hard to sound stern, not that it worked with Hades. "And why are you here?" This he directed to Athena. Sure they'd mostly put aside their differences, but as he had mentioned before, gods could hold grudges, especially against each other.

Athena just sniffed, not bothering to reply while Hades pointed to the screen, using the controls to move the scene back a bit.

"It appears something big is coming for our dear Percia. Likely another quest," he explained dryly. "Given your domineering nature when it comes to her safety, I thought you'd be interested."

Ignoring the barely hidden teasing in the other's tone he focused on the screen. As it played he watched, as Percia looked through what was clearly a study. Then she came upon a rather plain ring that didn't seem out of the ordinary. In fact, if he remembered that was the ring Bilbo had found on their last journey. Just before her fingers curled around the small bit of metal a deep sense of foreboding curled in his stomach.

Sure enough his daughter was blasted across the room by a dark power the moment her skin touched the ring. He barely repressed the shout of shock, as she was knocked unconscious.

Soon Bilbo and the Wizard were on scene, and Poseidon couldn't help but agree with his brother. When the wizard was around big things tended to occur, such as the quest she had joined when she first arrived. The man's explanation of the past and what he thought the ring might actually be did nothing to assuage his worry.

'Well, looks like we're going on another adventure.' His daughter's wry response only made him groan in despair.

Why? Why did his child always have to attract trouble? Even in a totally new world?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been decided they would come back the next day to keep an eye on Percia throughout this new quest. Personally Poseidon didn't see why Hades or Athena had to include themselves in this, Percia was HIS daughter. It was up to him and his family to keep an eye on her, even if they couldn't offer help in these ventures. Though he might be able to at least contact Ulmo and see about enlisting his aid in getting what his daughter needed.

So when he entered the viewing room he fully expected to see his sons, maybe his wife and a few of his daughters there and Hades. Athena might pop in later but he doubted it. Instead he found his entire godly family lounging happily watching the events of the day before and Gandalf's history lesson, as if they were catching up on their latest favorite show.

"Why are all of you here," he bellowed with as much dignity as he could.

"To see Percia's latest venture, Unc," Hermes replied jovially, munching on some popcorn.

"Yeah Unc," Apollo added. "Need to record this for future demigods to learn from."

"This is NOT a game," he seethed between his teeth.

"Of course not," Ares blithely snarked. "That won't come till later, when the inevitable battles occur."

"Why do you think there will be battles," Tyson queried from where he sat playing with his niece and nephew. "Big sis might be able to stop the bad guys before it comes to that."

"Not in this world kid," the war god corrected the Cyclopes. "Their 'bad guys' are too crafty to allow that and no doubt already have agents working to get their armies ready. That's why I like worlds where modern technology hasn't saturated the cultures. Makes for a more enjoyable war."

"You mean bloodier," Artemis remarked snidely.

"Exactly." His grin was wholly unapologetic.

"We also want to make sure Percia gets through this," Hestia assured him kindly from the small make shift hearth that appeared wherever she was. "She is family."

"Plus we need to see if she finally realizes her feelings for elf boy," Hermes supplied, much to his ire.

"Please, Strider is SO much better for her," Strife argued.

"He's like a big brother to her, no way she'd go for him romantically," Cupid pointed out pragmatically. "Not to mention he's destined for the Elf lord's daughter."

Poseidon blocked out the rest of the bickering as he rubbed his temples trying desperately to hold onto his temper. He knew abstractly this was his family's way of showing their support, but by Tartarus they were annoying!

"Has it started yet?" Zeus' voice startled him out of his attempts to calm himself.

He stared at his younger brother in disbelief. Never since the end of the first quest Percia had taken in that world had he seen Zeus take any interest in his daughter's life in the other world. To see him here, even if most of the other gods were in attendance was still a surprise. The others he knew had come in to check on Percia from time to time, if only for amusement's sake. Zeus just seemed to forget she had even existed.

"Why…"

"I'm keeping an eye on my investment of course," he snarked at his brother with a wide cheeky grin.

"Wha…"

"Dad's got fifty drachma on Percia and Elf boy realizing their feelings," Apollo provided helpfully.

"You bet on my daughter's love life," Poseidon practically screeched at his sibling. "And why would you even think they'd get together? They always fight!"

"So do Hera and I," he stated with a shrug. A rather rakish smirk curled his lips as he pulled his bride to his side, kissing her cheek and earning an indulgent smile. "It's like foreplay. Keeps life interesting."

Before Poseidon could erupt in fury Aphrodite quieted them all.

"It's starting!"

Amphitrite pulled him over to the family couches and sat him down to watch with the rest of the family. They watched as Percia and Bilbo, much better prepared for this venture, started out from the Shire, with two tag-a-longs. The twin mischief-makers were a hit with the majority of the family, especially the spectacle they made in Bree with their drinking. Then the run in with Strider.

It was the appearance of the wraiths that truly indicated just how dangerous this particular quest would be. If not for the evil emanating from them giving it away, then Hades cursing certainly did.

"They are cursed souls," he explained when looked to by the others. "We have seen them before when Gandalf and the other wizard fought them with the Elf witch and lord. To enslave a soul like this is very, very dark magic. Even with my control over the dead I would not do this."

"Can they truly hurt Percia though," Triton asked, worry tainting his voice.

"They have an aura similar to the ring and the wounds caused by those dark weapons," Athena offered. "If I remember correctly she could not heal those wounds and we all know how the ring affected her. The darkness in them is not something her natural powers can defend against, like the monsters of our world."

"She will be alright," Amphitrite whispered to him, her hand grasping his. "She's strong and stubborn. You need to have faith in her."

He squeezed his wife's hand in gratitude for the reminder. Still he could not help but worry for his daughter given the danger this venture would force her to face. He also did not doubt she would jump in head first, as was her nature. Why did her weakness have to be loyalty?

It did not take long for the small group of travelers to come face to face with the wraiths. Thankfully fire seemed a good deterrent to the beasts and they were able to escape. The cat and mouse chase that followed was exciting and nerve wracking until finally they passed over the borders of Rivendell.

Finally he felt he could breath a bit as she would be safe for a time within the Elvin lord's territory. At least, she would be for a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never before had Poseidon simultaneously wanted to kill his family and bang his head against the wall at the same time. But he couldn't find any other response to their actions when that blasted elf arrived in Rivendell.

Legolas, prince of Mirkwood was a well-known point of contention with him. If he had the power to cross worlds and destroy one person it would be that infuriating brat.

Ever since the first time he had met Percia the elf had dared to mock and belittle his daughter. She was the child of a god! Far better than some prissy elfling. Yet time and time again when they met in that world he would constantly engage Percia in a battle of words and on more than one occasion he had the audacity to prank his daughter in an attempt to find some way to humiliate her. Thankfully she took after him and had no problems returning such attempts upon the fiend ten fold.

One of his favorite memories was when she had turned the fool blue from head to toe. Really the boy should have learned not to mess with Percia for she would always prevail. She was HIS daughter after all.

So to see his family making bets and calling out suggestions, many of which were of a salacious nature, to the two had him seeing red.

And WHY in Hades was Demeter throwing out name suggestions for babies? His little girl was FAR too young to have children! Even IF she had them, it wouldn't be with that prat! He had done nothing to prove he was worthy of his baby girl, in his opinion.

It didn't help that the other goddesses had thought Demeter's idea was fantastic and started adding their own suggestions. He rolled his eyes hard when Hermes added his request for Hermia if they had a girl. Really?

He did get a laugh when the Dwarf Gimli showed up and joined Percia in fending off the Elf brat. He'd seen the dwarf when he first met the pair, and a few other times during the sessions he peaked in on Percia's life. Like his father, Gloin, he was quite the out spoken fellow, but steadfast in his loyalty and support to Percia and Bilbo. This made him okay in Poseidon's book. That he readily insulted the blond men ace only elevated his standing in the sea god's eyes.

"Wait, wait," Persephone called out. "Who is that and look at the way he is watching Percia!"

"Ooo he's a cutie," Aphrodite cooed over the young human male that had arrived in Rivendell. He was dressed like a medieval lord, though he clearly had seen some battle.

"Indeed, he is quite handsome,' Zeus remarked. "Also kind of familiar…"

"Looks kind of pretentious," Apollo muttered.

"Like you're one to talk," Artemis snapped at her twin.

"I don't know, he seems like the type to think women are weak," Athena sniffed derisively. "Obviously the product of a patriarchal society."

"Percia will put him in his place then," Triton snorted in amusement.

"But, now Elf-boy has competition," Strife pointed out, enjoying mixing things up, much as his name implied.

"Please, she'll have him cowed in seconds," Cupid countered his best-friend's claim, his wife Psyche giggling at their antics. Poseidon was pretty sure the three of them were in a relationship together, though the boys both protested it.

"Ten drachma says the guy tries to make a move," Hermes called out.

Soon more bets were being placed, from the new comer making a pass at his daughter to the way Percia would cow him. He sighed heavily. Why was he cursed with this family?

"Quiet," Hera commanded demurely catching their attention. "The council to decide the fate of the ring is about to begin."

All attention went to the screen, curious to see how this group of mixed races would come to a decision about the ring. It actually reminded Poseidon a lot of their meetings on Olympus. Lots of shouting and arguing and pointless posturing with nothing really decided.

"Well clearly he's no good for Percia," Hades muttered once the young man, Boromir they discovered, had said his part. As if that was actually in question.

"Is no one else interested that Strider is apparently the heir to a THRONE," Ares pointed out. "Which is the perfect set up for an epic battle I might add."

"How do you figure that," Hephaestus asked.

"It's called foreshadowing, metal head," the war god snipped.

Before they could dissolve into a bickering match the dwarf, Gimli tried to destroy the ring with his axe causing a rather impressive boom. They watched as most of the room devolved into arguments.

"Just like a group of men," Demeter sniffed daintily, Hera and Hestia nodding in agreement. "Always fighting and ignoring the obvious."

"They are certainly acting like children," Athena added.

The men looked ready to argue in defense of their sex, but the sharp whistle from Percia stopped them short. Poseidon felt pride and dread welling up within him. He knew instinctively where this would go. There was no way Percia would sit this out and allow another to put themselves in danger.

Sure enough she made her intentions clear in her choice to join Bilbo on his quest. One by one others joined their small group, until Elrond had declared them the Fellowship. He was irked when the Elf included himself in the group, but even he could be pressed to admit the boy was a good warrior. They would need every fighter they could get in this venture.

"Right… so should we start the bets on who bites it first," Hermes spoke up. He flinched back when several glares zeroed in on him. "Too soon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico sighed as he shadow traveled from his father's throne room to Persephone's garden. His irritation rose when he still came up empty. Where could his father be? It's not like the man had that much of a social life. He didn't exactly leave the Underworld all that often recently, even if he now had a throne on Olympus. Something about his siblings being far too annoying.

Still, he had looked all over the palace, he'd even asked Charon if he'd seen the old man, which led to a long monologue about how the Ferryman was not paid to keep an eye on the God of the Underworld and in fact he was not actually being paid at all and really Nico needed to tell his father to stop being so stingy. He'd left halfway through, not in the mood to listen to the common griping of the reaper.

Still, he'd thought his father would be around. After all the man had sent him on a quest to secure (i.e. steal) a rare gem that stole souls. It was apparently similar to the real Hope diamond, which was cursed to kill any who looked upon it. Hades had had to have one of his other demigod children switch that one out for a convincing fake in an effort to keep his work load down.

"Well if it isn't Gloomy Jr."

Nico sighed, shoulders slumping. Really? He had to deal with this today?

"Thanatos," he greeted rather reluctantly, turning to the primordial god of death. As usual the man had his nose glued to his I-pad, either checking his lists or watching Netflix. He could ask the other where his father was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to pay whatever price the god would demand.

"Looking for your old man," the death god asked casually, though the smirk curling his lips belied his intentions.

"Maybe," Nico hedged. "Why?"

Thanatos chuckled darkly. "So distrusting. Just like your father."

"Considering the last time we ran into each other you refused to tell me the time unless I put a snake in Persephone's bed room, a dead one to be precise," he stated dryly, arms now crossed as he eyed the other male.

"And yet you said no," Thanatos pouted. "You have no sense of humor."

"It's called survival instinct."

"Boring."

When the god just continued to play with his computer Nico started to get fed up. Really he had better things to do, like find his father and get rid of this stupid trinket!

"Are we done here," he asked impatiently.

"So you don't want to know where your father is," Thanatos queried innocently.

"Not if it's gonna cost me something I'm not willing to pay," he snarked.

"For the son of the God of Wealth, you have no sense of haggling," Thanatos mocked. "But this time I'll allow you a free-be. You'll find everyone in Poseidon's palace, watching Percia's latest quest."

Nico turned to leave only to stop short. "Percia? They're able to see what she's up to?"

"Oh? Didn't you know? Poseidon has a permanent viewing portal to allow him to check up on our missing hero," Thanatos murmured distractedly, eyes glued to whatever was on the screen. "Seems she got caught up in something again. Girl just attracts trouble."

"Don't I know it," he huffed. "Thanks." It always paid to be polite to powerful beings, even if it was grudgingly. Still the God of Death didn't seem to hear him, already walking off, fiddling with his I-pad. Rolling his eyes he tried to lock in on the last place he'd seen his cousin Thalia. He knew if he didn't inform her of what he'd just learn she'd electrocute him the next time they met up.

It didn't take long to lock onto her presence. The Hunters of Artemis hadn't moved all that far since the last campsite. His sudden appearance startled several of the guards, but those that recognized him calmed quickly, used to his popping in and out to speak to their second in command.

"Well if it isn't death breath." He heard his cousin call out before he could even ask where she was.

"So original sparky," he drawled, one brow hiked in mock derision.

Thalia shrugged not caring. She looked just as she had at 16, having stopped aging since that time. Nico had grown taller, and even had a few age lines, though not many. It was strange meeting up with her, but she was one of the few cousins he actually liked.

"What brings you here," Thalia asked, waving off the hunters that looked like they wanted to interfere.

"I just learned Poseidon has a viewing portal to allow him to look in on Percia in her new world," he announced without preamble. No sense wasting time.

Thalia blinked, before little sparks of electricity danced along her skin and hair, a clear sign she was upset. "And why weren't we told?"

"Don't know," he admitted, equally unhappy, but not willing to get overly worked up. "I found out from Thanatos. Apparently she's gotten dragged into another quest and they're all watching it. Again."

A growl proceeded the flash of lightening she threw at a nearby tree. "Stupid gods never telling us things." Gathering herself she turned back to her cousin. "Think we'd be able to join in?"

"It's in Poseidon's palace, which means underwater, so I doubt it," he advised blithely.

"Well good thing I can manipulate air. I'll just make a bubble around us," Thalia told him. "Then when we get there we can ask our dads to make a better barrier."

"You think they will?" He seemed rather reluctant to agree to her thought process.

"We'll make them."

Nico rolled his eyes at Thalia's typical bravado, but figured it was worth a try. "Alright, hold on."

The two shadow-travelled to Poseidon's palace, a place only Nico had been once, very VERY briefly. Thalia immediately pulled the air molecules in the water around them. One of the guards almost attacked, but another recognized them and directed them where to go. He knew better than to harm the children of Zeus and Hades.

Soon enough they found the room where all of the gods had gathered, sprawled around a large screen watching Percia and her companions like it was some kind of soap opera.

"Was reality TV too dull for you dad," Thalia sassed at her father, somewhat pleased at his startled look.

"Thalia? Why are you here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I heard my cousin was on another life-threatening quest and instead of telling those of us that care, you guys just decided to treat it like a movie night!" Her voice had risen towards the end, eyes narrowed in anger at her father.

It was somewhat amusing to see the king of the gods tongue tied at his daughter's statement.

"How did you find out," Hades addressed his son, waving a hand to make it easier for both of them to remain to watch the progression of Percia's latest adventure.

"Thanatos," Nico informed his father dryly, sending him a flat look when he chuckled. He then tossed the gem his father had requested he… acquire. "You're welcome by the way."

"I never doubted you for a moment," Hades murmured as he scanned the jewel before tucking it into his suit pocket.

"So what's happened so far," Thalia asked, already making herself comfortable in a beanbag Hermes kindly materialized.

"Percia got hurt by Bilbo's magic ring. Gandalf figured out ring was super evil ring created by the supreme bad guy. Gandalf told Percia and Bilbo to take said evil ring to Rivendell, land of elves. They met up with Strider on the way; he's a ranger friend of theirs and practically a brother to Percia. Also two of Bilbo's cousins tagged along for the ride. The group met up in Bree, where the minions of the supreme bad guy, who are evil wraith things, almost found them. They then make way to the elf city and run into evil minions again, managing to get away. Once at elf city they meet up with Gandalf again and learn the head wizard dude is really working for the enemy. Main elf dude called a council of the good guys where they decided to destroy the ring. Bilbo and Percia agreed to take it along with a few volunteers. Now they were starting their journey to the supreme bad guy's home turf to destroy the ring," Hermes summed up for them.

"Ok…"

"Elf boy is also along for the ride," Apollo piped in. "We've got a betting pool going on if they will admit their feelings or not, or if someone else will win Percia's heart."

Thalia and Nico both glanced cautiously at Poseidon and his sons.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Thalia asked quietly, as she noted the irritation this pool seems to be causing the sea family.

"It's fine." Hades waved away their concern. "They'll pout about it and Fish face will growl and grumble, but in the end they just want her to be happy. Our little pool is just a spot of fun. It's not like we can actually affect the outcome afterall."

"And that is SO boring," Aphrodite moaned. "Just think of all the fun we could have had if we had the ability to interfere!"

"I have said it before and I will say it again," Poseidon threatened. "Leave my children's love lives alone!"

"Spoilsport!"

Nico and Thalia shared a look. Their family was indeed crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group watched as the small band of travelers prepared for their journey. Many got a laugh when Boromir tried to treat Percia like a lady. It had been some time since such medieval chivalry was actually practiced by the mortals. Percia's reaction to it was also quite amusing. Artemis and Thalia certainly enjoyed her putting the man in his place.

The two young demi-gods could also see why the gods were making such noise about Percia and the elf prince. The two of them fought like an old married couple. In fact, they strangely reminded Nico of his father and Persephone and even Thalia could see similarities between her father and Hera's relationship.

They all watched as the group headed out into the wilderness of Middle Earth towards the Misty Mountains. They remembered the first encounters Percia had there while with the Dwarves and hoped it would not repeat. It seemed like it wouldn't as they had chosen to go over the mountain pass after a run in with some feathered spies. Granted it seemed foolish to do so given the snowy conditions, but the group pushed on until they were forced back due to the interference of the supposed traitorous wizard.

Many had looked vindicated when Percia used the elf for warmth clearly thinking it meant more, despite how loudly Poseidon denied such. He even pointed out Percia's own argument of the elf essentially being a hot water bottle. No one was buying it from either. Even Amphitrite looked a bit smug and more than slightly amused at the incident.

"Why? Why are they going under GROUND," Triton groaned pitifully. "Did she and Bilbo not learn from their last quest in these mountains?"

"At least they are more informed this time around and are taking the necessary precautions," Athena argued logically. "Besides all other paths are equally if not more dangerous. This is just as viable a way to pass over the mountains, or through in this case."

"Tri's got a point though," Strife pointed out. "She does tend to have a bad time when she's anywhere underground."

"The same happened here," Hephaestus grumbled. "Or did you all forget about the Labyrinth, or MY workshop, which she blew up, I might add. Or the time in Rome…"

"Yes, yes, we GET it, gimpy," Ares snapped at the other god. "Punk and underground equal bad things, usually fights, so really in my book it's good."

"Well it's certainly not a pleasant place," Demeter observed wrinkling her nose.

'It certainly wasn't,' Amphitrite thought as she watched the small group traverse through the underground maze. At least Percia had people she could trust with her, even if she bickered with the elf. Actually her constant verbal sparring with the immortal being gave her some hope. When she'd had her heart broken by that dwarf, and lost her chance to come home on top of that, Amphitrite had feared the girl would close her heart to love completely, but she didn't. In fact she seemed to be getting even closer to the Elf prince, as they bonded over their dislike of dark underground places.

"Alright! It's about time we get some action," Ares cheered.

Sure enough, the group was surrounded by Orcs. There was an ambush within the great cavern hall, a remarkable feat of engineering if any one bothered to listen to Athena and Hephaestus speaking about it. Most were focused on the group battling the Orcs, Percia keeping them safe with liberal use of water shields.

The wizard managed to give them some time by dispersing a shockwave of light, only for the group to end up surrounded just before they could reach the doorway leading to the exit. All of the viewers were on the edge of their seats wondering how they could get out of this. Amphitrite took her husband's hand in support, Poseidon clearly worried this would be the end of his daughter.

Only the big 'battle' did not occur. Instead a loud growling echoed through the chambers frightening the Orcs enough to send them scurrying away.

"Well that's not good," Cupid muttered.

"Way to state the obvious feathers," Strife snorted.

"Anyone know what a Belrog thingy is," Hermes called out. However, even in their lifetime none had heard of such beasts.

"Clearly it will be something extremely dangerous given the way the wizard is pushing them to run," Artemis observed.

They watched the group run down a series of stairs though the caverns trying to get out.

"Do these Dwarves not know how to make railings," Thalia grumbled.

"Apparently not," Nico added dryly. "Oh look, a section is missing. Great."

"I knew the Orcs weren't out for the count just yet," Ares crowed happily, earning several annoyed looks.

They all got a laugh when Gimli jumped, almost falling if not for Legolas' grip on his beard. Even in such tense moments one had to find humor. However, it was a small reprieve as the group continued to race through the caverns, the sound of their new enemy getting closer.

Just as they were nearing the bridge the creature emerged and silence descended upon the gods. The beast looked like a nightmare from Tartarus come to life. It was all fire and shadows, like lava brought to life. Though they were not there, they could practically feel the evil coming off the creature. Then Percia sent a beam of water sending it stumbling back, steam rising from its body and a horrific cry bellowing out.

More than one called out in warning as the Belrog regained its footing, throwing out its arm, the fire whip in its hand flying towards Percia's unguarded back. It connected with a sickening sound, the fire easily burning through her clothes and digging into her back.

"NO!" More than one member of her family yelled out as she fell forward, barely making it into Strider's arms.

They watched in dread as Percia failed to regain consciousness, as the ranger carried her over the bridge and out of the dark caverns. They barely even noticed when the wizard fell, taking the Belrog with him. All eyes were on the unconscious bleeding figure of their hero.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The screen blanked out and Poseidon about had a conniption.

"Get it back up! Why is it not showing anything! Hephaestus!" The sea god was practically pacing in front of his seat, agitation rolling off of him in waves.

"Calm down husband," Amphitrite cajoled him. "All will be well."

"How! You saw that abomination and what it did to her," he bellowed angrily. "If I was there I would have drowned it in a thousand waves!" He was shaking his hands in front of him as if he could strangle the creature himself.

"Hey it's back on," Hermes announced happily.

The group settled in to watch as the elf carried Percia through the woods, with rather ancient looking trees that held the most peculiar glow.

"Why is that pointy-eared brat carrying my daughter," Poseidon groused, ignoring the placating pats his wife gave him or the eyes rolls the others sent his way. Really, though there was no reason for that blond annoyance to be so close to his little girl!

They watched as a group of elves seemed to appear out of no where to surround the group, earning several comments from the more warrior minded members of their group. It took some convincing from Strider but they agreed to lead them to the city and get help for Percia. Poseidon couldn't fault them for being cautious… well actually he could. Did they not see his baby was dying? She needed help, why were they walking so slow?

"Whoa," Apollo whistled out when the city came into view. "That almost puts Olympus to shame."

"It most certainly does not," Zeus stated petulantly.

"I said almost," the sun god defended.

"It has its own charms, just as Olympus does," Hera offered diplomatically, though everyone could tell how foolish she thought her husband was being.

"I wouldn't mind living there, or having such a place for my Hunt," Artemis mused thoughtfully.

"Of course you wouldn't," Aphrodite remarked dryly. "You like all that nature stuff." She shivered in dread even thinking about it. Ugh, being outside was so… dirty. It messed up your hair, and your clothes and well… everything.

When the group came before the rulers of Lorien the gods took notice. The two elves were old, mayhap even older than them. They glowed with power and their eyes held years within them. Poseidon watched with bated breath as the female of the pair looked over Percia. At least it seemed she knew how to help, unlike the rest of the useless lot!

Soon enough they had Percia by a pool of water, fed by the river. This section was obviously used for special ceremonies, and was deeper than other parts. Some servants came by and were clearing the area, making sure candles were in certain positions and the woman seemed to be checking the sky.

"What are they waiting for," he demanded tensely.

"Probably for the moon light," Acelepus informed him knowingly. Like his father he too excelled in the healing arts. Unlike his father, he actually dedicated his life to helping others, instead of helping women out of their clothes and into his bed. "It looks like they will be using ritual magics to heal her. My this is most fascinating…"

Before Poseidon could tell him where to stick his fascination his wife gripped his wrist giving him a warning look. He managed to control himself, if barely.

Apparently the time had come for the female elf was moving to stand in the water. Next came the damned prince carrying Percia.

"Where are big sis' clothes," Tyson asked innocently.

Poseidon let out an inarticulate cry of outrage, especially when it appeared the blasted elf was naked as well.

"Some rituals require all objects, i.e. clothing, to be missing from the body. It allows nothing to interrupt the magic's flow," Apollo explained pragmatically, as if he wasn't eyeing his daughter too closely for his own good.

"Man, if I'd known the girl looked like that," Strife whispered to Cupid only to barely dodge the trident Triton had thrown his way.

"You will not say such things about my sister," the King of Atlantis hissed angrily, Tyson backing him up, even if he hadn't heard what was said.

The one thing Poseidon had come to enjoy was how his boys worked together to protect all of his daughters, whether they were present or not.

"Ok, ok, geez," Strife huffed waving his ands in a slightly placating manner. "No need to get your gills ruffled sushi breath!"

Before Triton could respond one of the other gods gasped in shock pointing at the screen. "Look at that!"

Indeed Percia was glowing, as was the elf holding her. He had his forehead touching hers, the water around them swirling and bubbling. Aphrodite let out a squeal of delight, her eyes locked on the two figures.

"What? What's happening," he demanded to know.

"He's realized their soul connection," she sighed dreamily. "He's using it to bring her back from the darkness."

"Their what," Triton screeched unhappily.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" The love goddess blinked at them all innocently. "There's been a bond forming between them before Percia chose to stay in that world to save ours. When the choice was final it formed completely, not that they realized. Though it makes for a wonderful love story. They hate each other, but really they love each other and it takes them a while to realize their barbs and insults are hidden declarations of true love," she all but squealed in delight.

Poseidon blinked, then blinked again as he processed the information. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh come on Sei," Aphrodite cajoled happily. "It's destined. A true match for the books!"

"And when she grows old while he continues on," he growled back. "While it may take her longer than other mortals, she is still mortal. He will spurn her then and she will be left heart broken once more, left to die alone! I will not allow it!"

"Actually I don't think she will," Hades murmured thoughtfully, gaining their attention.

"What?"

"I don't think Percia is mortal anymore," he expounded in his usual lackadaisical manner that irritated his siblings to no end. It always held a patronizing tone to it that was just so irking!

"Well it would make sense," Athena just had to add her two dinars. "Why have her fated to bond with an elf if they could not be together for longer than a mortal lifetime? Especially after all she has done to aid this world. Surely those gods would think it fit to reward her with the same life cycle as her mate. And you all have to admit, she has not aged even remotely the way our half-blood children normally age," she finished in her typical 'you're all idiots and I am right' tone of voice. Bloody annoying pain in his ass!

"Oh it worked," Aphrodite cheered happily, clapping her hands as Percia and Legolas looked into each other's eyes smiling happily.

Poseidon felt relief that his daughter was no longer on death's door, though he could definitely do without the blasted elf holding her so close. At least get her some clothes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The portal blanked out again, this time swirling in a strange pattern they had never seen before. Hephaestus and Janus were working on it to get the reception back. The rest mingled about or spoke of the parts they had seen to that point. Poseidon was brooding.

Once more his little girl had to fight monsters and go on impossible quests to save the world. Why was it his child that was cursed so? Had he angered a higher being? Most likely it was Chaos, or perhaps another primordial. He supposed he should be happy she seemed to have some good peaceful years in that world before all of this started. And if Hades was right, she could have decades if not centuries more.

Was that fair to her though? While he hated that his demi-god children lived such short lives, he didn't quite wish upon them the pain that was immortality. He had been born this way, his brain wired to accept the passage of time. Mortals were different, even those that became gods. They mourned so much for those left behind. It could literally drive one mad, Dionysus could be a very good example of that, even if his godhood is technically madness. There was a reason for it. It was not that he thought Percia didn't have the fortitude to continue on, but she had already lost so much, it would hurt her to see those she loved turn old and die, leaving her alone. Though he supposed she wouldn't be alone if she was connected to the blond menace. If she was, he had better court his baby girl right! She was a princess of the seas, and that pointy-eared bastard better treat her like the goddess she is!

"You're growling dear," Amphitrite whispered to him, amusement tingeing her tone. "It's scaring some of the younger ones."

"Well it should," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a very male display of displeasure. He was NOT pouting.

"Hello, anyone there?" The voice coming from the portal startled them all.

"This is Zeus, god of Olympus," his brother called out impetuously. Did he always have to sound so pompous? "Who is this?"

"Wonderful, I was worried I caught the wrong wave length," a tall looking male stated as his visage grew clearer in the pool. "Terribly sorry for interrupting your feed. I am Ulmo, Valar of the oceans of Arda. I thought I might set up a little call between yourselves and Percia. Let her hear from her family."

"Yes," Poseidon proclaimed loudly before Zeus could say anything. No need for his little brother to ruin this chance. "I would be most grateful."

"Of course," Ulmo responded jovially. "Anything for a fellow sailor." The two sea gods shared understanding looks and suddenly Poseidon felt infinitely better, for now he knew another like himself was keeping an eye on his little pearl. "It'll just take a minute or two."

He leaned back into his chair as the screen blanked again, ignoring the indignant look Zeus was throwing his way or the amused looks the others shared.

"Hey, it's Percia!" The loud exclamation came from Hermes, broke his po…uh brooding.

He found her face inside the portal waving back at the Messenger god. So she could actually see and hear them? More of the gathered gods turned towards her throwing out greetings.

"Percia, are you all right," he asked, though more like demanded. Well, it had been a very stressful day, sue him.

"I guess, a little freaked out right now, but otherwise good," she replied quizzically. "How are you doing dad? You look a bit stressed…"

"That is because you keep getting into ridiculous situations sister," Triton informed her slyly, throwing a cheeky grin at his father. "He can only take so many heart attacks you know."

Percia blinked clearly not expecting that answer. "Wait… have you been watching me? How is that even possible?"

"That water Valar dude in that world helped set it up so ol' fish breath could peek in on you time to time," Apollo informed her jovially, ignoring the look Poseidon sent his way. "But when the interesting stuff happens, we all get to enjoy the show."

"So glad I can provide you with entertainment," she drawled sarcastically. Gods he missed his child, even her sarcasm.

"Then start picking more fights," Ares growled at her. "It's boring just watching your little group hike about. I want more bloodshed."

"There will be no bloodshed," Poseidon yelled, sending a glare at his nephew. Really, to suggest such a thing. "You hear me Percia! Do not go looking for any more trouble! You were almost lost to that beast!"

"I'm not looking for it dad," Percia sighed. "It comes with the territory. Ya know, questing to stop a great evil from taking over the world. Tends to lead to a bit of bloodshed."

Surely as her father he still had the right to ground her for all eternity, especially if she WAS immortal now, but Amphitrite laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Your father knows that." Here she sent him a meaningful look to keep him from saying anything. Why was everyone against him? "He just can't help but worry dear. What he means is to be more vigilant against your foes. And to make sure they die first."

"Working on it," Percia agreed, throwing Amphitrite a grateful smile. Finally his wife and daughter were getting along and she had to be in another universe. "Thankfully there aren't any more of those Belrog things. So we should be okay."

"You are forgetting about the wraiths," Hades warned. Yes, please bring THOSE up. "Be sure not to let them touch you're bare skin. They are unnatural creations of death magic; you do not want to see how they would affect you."

"Yeah, good point." She grimaced clearly remembering those creatures. "Any way to kill them?"

"Most likely you'll need to kill their master," Nico piped in, his tone bored, but Poseidon knew the boy truly cared for his daughter and was telling her what he knew to help her. "He is their link to the living realm."

"Right, easy," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Then she perked up, smiling brightly. He had truly missed that smile. "So how's everyone been? And who are those adorable little guppies? Please tell me you named one Ariel!"

Triton huffed and rolled his eyes but it was in good humor. "You are such a dork. This is my son Titus and my daughter… Ariel..."

"Yes! That is SO awesome! Now you need to six more daughters, so get crackin'," she chortled. Turning to the kids she waved happily. "Hi you two! I'm you're auntie Percia! Are you guys having fun in the palace? Eating lots of cookies and getting into mischief? Mischief is very important at your age. Tyson, you need to show them how to sneak sweets!"

"Hey! Stop corrupting my children," Triton yelled as his children, wife and brother all laughed.

Again Poseidon felt a wave of sadness that Percia was not here with them, helping his grandchildren terrorize the palace. He could just imagine the shenanigans they'd get up to.

"It' is my solemn duty as an aunt to corrupt your children," she informed his firstborn haughtily. "It says so in the Book of Aunts and Uncles."

"You made that up," Triton argued back gamely. "There is no such book."

"Yes there is, you just don't have one because you're not an uncle yet," she shot back, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Actually big sis, he'll be one soon," Tyson interrupted their playful banter, blushing when all eyes turned to him in shock.

This was the first time Poseidon heard of this! He knew Tyson was dating but he hadn't even been hand fasted yet! His baby boy was growing so fast!

"Really," Percia squealed happily. "Oh, you'll be a great dad Tyson! Who's the lucky lady? You guys did give her the appropriate shovel speech yes?" The last bit was directed to Triton and Poseidon.

"Of course," Triton answered petulantly.

"That is wonderful son," Poseidon congratulated his youngest. "You must bring _ to dinner so we can celebrate."

They spoke for a bit longer, some of the other family members chiming in every now and again, also informing her of things in their lives. All too soon though the mirror waivered, indicating the connection would soon end. Poseidon felt his heart break a little but tried to remain strong for his daughter.

"Looks like it's time for me to go. We're heading out soon," she told them gently.

"You be careful Percia," Triton told her firmly. "You make sure your enemies know why it is a mistake to challenge a child of the sea."

"Good bye big sis," Tyson managed to blubber out. "I miss you, and I'll tell my children all about you!"

"Stay strong Percia," Amphitrite encouraged. "And remember your family loves you very much."

The others called out their own farewells and encouragements. Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer and walked towards the mirror forming a wall of water between himself and the others so he could speak to her privately.

"I am so sorry Percia, for the way I was tricked into pushing you from my life," he started out softly, wanting to say so much more. The words caught slightly in his throat as he kept the tears at bay. "I want you to know I am so very proud of you and I love you very much."

"I love you too dad," she whispered through the tears starting to form in her eyes, the same eyes she inherited from him.

"Take care of yourself and be happy. We will be watching over you from time to time," he told her in his patent paternal tone. "And stay away from males, they are unscrupulous…"

"Dad," she cut him off with an incredulous laugh.

He huffed a bit, before smiling sadly at her. "Farewell princess."

"Bye daddy."

The magic of the mirror ended abruptly and Poseidon let the wall of water fall once he managed to get his composure back. A few looked irritated with him, but his immediate family knew he needed that time with his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The others allowed Poseidon time to compose himself, pointedly watching the portal as it showed the group's stay in the Elvin city and then their trip down the river. There was talk about how Boromir was getting suspicious and bets were taken on when he would crack. Zeus was trying to defend the young man, especially as he looked so similar to himself but no one else was buying it.

When the portal shifted to show a lone tower surrounded by destruction they grew quiet again. It seemed the white wizard, Saruman was finally showing his true allegiance. They watched as he ordered orcs to do his bidding, wondering just what he was up to.

When the first creature emerged from the muddy ground they knew.

"YES! YES," Ares cheered brightly. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Are you mad? Those things are being sent after Percia," Triton bellowed at the war god.

"The punk needs a challenge. Those orcs were WAY too easy. Now we'll see some real action," he happily crowed. "And given the number that wizard is creating, there's bound to be an actual battle! Tartarus, it seems like ages since I've witnessed an honest battle! Oh this will be so good!"

Many rolled their eyes at the war god, except those who were associated with his godhood. They also seemed to shake with anticipation for the battles to come. Amphitrite was whispering quickly into Poseidon's ear trying to keep him calm. Already many were feeling the pressure of the waves rising. It wouldn't do for him to start wiping out ships or even whole cities in his worry.

Thalia looked to Nico in worry, but her cousin actually seemed bored. "Hey, death breath, why aren't you worried," she hissed at him.

"Because I know Percia can handle them. After what she's faced here, some orcs on steroids aren't going to phase her," he reminded his cousin in a bored fashion. "They don't even have any special powers, they're just bigger than those orcs. Don't seem much brighter either."

The girl paused thinking over what he said. It was true they did seem more intimidating than the orcs, mainly because of their muscular bodies. They likely had more strength and probably more speed, but other than that Nico had a point. The beasts really didn't have anything major that would phase their cousin.

"You're right," she finally agreed, ignoring the smug smirk he sent her. "We'll need to see how they fight before we can really bother getting worried."

It didn't take long. Soon they watched as Boromir tried to take the ring, Bilbo was running away and the others were battling the newest evil of Arda. There were many cheers during the fight, especially from the war gods. They really did love a good old-fashioned battle. Others not so much. Aphrodite was heard multiple times complaining about how gross and icky the black blood was. In the end it was over fairly quickly, not that the fact was too surprising. Media may make battles seem like long drawn out things, but in reality they lasted maybe an hour or so on an open field, longer if a siege was involved.

Sadly the Fellowship was now split. Bilbo had gone on his own to finish his portion, the twins were taken by the enemy and Boromir was near dead. The foolish human was lucky Percia was so strong at healing, though he would not be able to follow them any further.

"See he HAS redeeming qualities," Zeus argued to the others as the man was being healed.

"Of course dear," Hera humored him, causing the King of the Gods to pout.

They all got a good laugh when Percia started making up her own song lyrics. Apollo acted offended but they saw him writing the words down to play with later. Hermes was just cackling the whole time.

When the horse lords came into play most of them were confused, however Poseidon, Triton and Tyson were in hysterics over what they could not hear. Many of them had no idea what they were laughing about until Percia started speaking to the horses directly.

"Right… you're the Horse Lord here, so your offspring can understand all equines," Hades murmured thoughtfully. "I could see where that would be useful…"

"I could have used that with some of the cavalries in the past," Ares grumbled. "Would have made a more cohesive unit."

"Who cares about that," Aphrodite huffed. "Are you not seeing the way that Eomer is all over Percia?"

"He does seem a very interested," Cupid mused. "Not a bad choice either. He is rather handsome."

"You are such a narcissist," Strife teased, rolling his eyes at his lover.

"Oooo, Elf boy is jealous," Hermes howled as they watched Legolas glaring at the man.

"I hope the twins are okay," Tyson stated worriedly. "I liked them. They are funny, like the Stolls…"

"I'm sure they're fine big guy," Hermes assured the cyclopes. "Like my boys they're scrappy and can get out of tight spots."

Many of the gods were nodding in agreement. They had all come to like the two precocious Hobbits and their ability to cheer people up with laughter. So when the scene changed to the burning corpses of Uruks they were please Aragorn was able to find their trail leading into the forest instead of to bodies.

"Yeah but what happened to them," Strife asked, only to blink when the portal swirled and shifted to a darker setting showing how the twins were able to escape their captors into the woods. However, one of the orcs managed to follow threatening the twins. It was a surprise to see a giant tree coming to life and squashing the monster.

"Uh… do we have any of those here?" Several eyes turned to Demeter.

"No," she informed them wryly. "Though, it might make for some good fun in the areas where illegal logging is going on…" She shared a rather evil look with her daughter, both clearly liking the idea.

Hestia giggled when she saw the rest of her family giving her sister worried looks. It was so nice to see the family not only getting along but learning about each other.

The portal switched back to Percia just in time to reveal the new white wizard, Gandalf.

Ares was practically vibrating with excitement by the time they made it to Edoras.

"Will you stop," Artemis growled.

"How can you not be excited," Ares snapped back. "The man just said war is coming! That means battle and carnage and fighting and blood!"

The goddess of the hunt rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we know how happy you are about this. Now settle down, you're acting like a chipmunk hyped on sugar."

The two glared at each other before they were interrupted by the magic battle Gandalf was waging to save this King. They watched as the man was released from the spell the evil wizard had placed. They saw the slimy little ferret get his due, however many agreed Aragorn should have let the king kill the man.

"That's going to bite them in the ass," Nico muttered, Thalia nodding in agreement next to him.

It was sad watching the king discover his only son had been killed while he was trapped in his own mind. All of those with children felt the sting of such pain. Even the more absent of parents among the gods still cared in some way for their offspring. So they could empathize with the old King.

"I told you," Ares gloated when they learned of the large army of Uruks marching on Rohan.

"Yes, yes," Athena scoffed. "Because no one saw it coming."

They had to wonder what the king would decide to do. This was not an easy decision by far, but he had to do something. The enemy was coming.

XOXOXO


End file.
